


[PODFIC - NOT!FIC] The One Where Sid And Darcy Wake Up Hitched

by kalakirya, lavenderfrost



Category: Hockey RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Genderbending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY JUST ROLL WITH IT, Genderswap, Handwaving, Headcanon, Id Fic, Multi, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Woke Up Married, pod!not!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sid and Darcy wake up married, become the weirdest buddies ever, and Sid and Geno fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC - NOT!FIC] The One Where Sid And Darcy Wake Up Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> So Kalakirya and I headcanoned this on Twitter and thought it was fun, then we skype-recorded it because we make Awesome Life Choices. 
> 
> You should *absolutely* feel free to help us flesh out this headcanon if you want to, in any way you want to. :D

  
**Title:**   The One Where Sid And Darcy Wake Up Hitched  
**Author:**   kalakirya, lavenderfrost  
**Length:**   36:47  
**Format:**   mp3  
**Music:**   Katy Perry - _Waking Up In Vegas_  
**Cover Artist:**   lavenderfrost

 **Embedded Streaming**  


[ **Download mp3 File (Right-Click, Save)(84MB) or Play in Browser's Web Player (Left-Click)** ](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/xover/%5BMCU_Hockey%5DTheOneWhereSidDarcyWakeUpHitched.mp3)

**[Download m4b podbook (42MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20One%20Where%20Sid%20&%20Darcy%20Wake%20Up%20Hitched.zip) **

_(THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_

 

[ **audioarchive link where both mp3 and podbook can be downloaded as zipped files** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-where-sid-and-darcy-wake-up-hitched)


End file.
